


Blood Loss + Hallucinations

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Loss, Bullet wound, Episode: s03e13 Wilderness + Training + Survival, Gen, Hallucinations, injured mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: In where Mac is suffering from blood loss and his mind brings him who he wants the most.Prompt: Blood Loss





	Blood Loss + Hallucinations

Mac’s head kept dropping down against his chest as he clung with his weakened strength to the sides of the makeshift stretcher he had talked Riley and Bozer through making. His vision was already going at the edges and he had to keep blinking to stop the black spots from overtaking the rest of his sight. 

They had done the best they could for his wound with what they had and Mac was proud. Mac jerked his head up and made a small noise in the back of his throat as he swore up and down he saw Jack staring down at him in concern. 

“Mac, hey you okay?” Bozer asked loudly as he peered over his shoulder from where he and Riley were towing the sled towards civilization. 

“Jack?” Mac whispered in confusion before shaking his head, which was a mistake and a blessing. It made Jack disappear from his sight but it also made him feel 10 times worse. 

“Mac?” Riley tuned into the conversation when she heard Mac mutter something, but not in reply to Bozer’s question. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said louder as he glanced down at his bloodstained thigh and he winced, as his senses seemed to focus solely on the stabbing pain from the wound. 

“You are fine Mac, you will be better than fine once we get that leg looked at,” Riley promised as she and Bozer exchanged concerned looks and their exhausted bodies winced in protest when they upped their pace. 

“Go away, he’s not here,” Mac whispered to himself when Jack swam back into his line of sight. Mac knew he had to stay awake, that this Jack was a cause of the amounts of blood he had lost. Mac stared at the hallucination his mind was creating of Jack and almost gave in to the urge to reach out to grab him. It would just hurt his body further and make Riley and Bozer freak out; he couldn’t worry them any more than they already are. 

“Jack,” Mac whispered again as his eyes closed on their own accord and his body went limp against the wood and everything dulled, even his aching bullet wound all but disappeared. Mac knew this wasn’t good as he felt oddly warm, but there was nothing he could do about it out here. 

“Jack, please,” Mac murmured as his head lolled to the side and his eyes stayed closed. Thereby missing Bozer and Riley calling out for help as they had arrived at their destination. 

When Mac opened his eyes, everything felt nice and even the steady beeping in his ears was soothing. He slowly blinked up at the white tiled ceiling and his fingers curled around familiar, calloused fingers. 

“Jack?” Mac murmured and wondered as the man’s worried face came into his line of sight if he was still hallucinating. 

“There you are how do you feel darling?” Jack asked, his drawl unusually thick and it washed over Mac like a calming wave. 

“Jack, are you here?” Mac needed to make sure it wasn’t the blood loss or drugs that were making him see Jack this time.

“I’m here darling, I’m not going anywhere,” Jack promised as he cupped Mac’s cheek and the blond could have sobbed. His hand was so firm and warm and real, this was really Jack and Mac thought he would break down.

“Jack, Jack.” Mac murmured as he gave an awkward kiss to Jack’s palm and knowing he was safe and cared for with Jack he let the drugs pull him back under with a smile on his lips.


End file.
